<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in a Lifetime by SugarGlaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692240">Once in a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze'>SugarGlaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the chance, Camilla urges Levi to have a photograph made. Her reasons are unknown, but there's more than interest behind her strange request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once in a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me,” a gentle voice called. Camilla turned and suspiciously eyed a woman in her early years. The woman reddened, but continued regardless. “But would you be interested in having your photograph made?”</p>
<p><em>Photograph? That thing made by imprinting light onto paper? </em>Camilla had nearly forgotten; her interest had been peaked. She heard about the photograph from Hange and once the mission to survey Marley came about, she was hoping she’d get the chance to experience it.</p>
<p>She hesitantly nodded. “I’ll give it a shot; just a second though.”</p>
<p>Finding Levi amongst the crowd was a chore, but Camilla ultimately noticed him, and moved to his side.</p>
<p>“There’s a woman taking photographs over there. You interested in having one done with me?”</p>
<p>He frowned. “You’re as bad as these brats.”</p>
<p>“And you ignored my question,” Camilla retorted.</p>
<p>Levi gave her a look; she assumed this meant no.</p>
<p>“I’m interested is all. Do or don’t; I won’t pressure you into it.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Then go ask Hange.”</p>
<p>“It’s one little photograph,” she stated. “Hange would love to do it, but I want it to be with you.”</p>
<p>She was persistent; Levi hated that about her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reluctantly agreed, letting her lead him back to the young woman through a crowd of people.</p>
<p>“We’d like one together,” Camilla stated, gesturing between her and Levi.</p>
<p>The woman smiled. “Of course. My fathers’ shop is right behind me; he takes them.”</p>
<p>She led them inside and to a large room with a plush arm chair in the center; an older man stood next to a strange machine on a three-legged stand. He smiled as they entered. His daughter instructed Camilla to sit on the chair and for Levi to stand directly beside her near the right, hand on her shoulder, then joined him behind the machine.</p>
<p>“Smile and keep still,” the older man directed. He counted to three and a bright flash lit up the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>The hell was that?</em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes took a minute to readjust before she moved from the chair. Levi had done removed his hand from her shoulder and had exited the shop; the chime of the doorbell followed him.</p>
<p>Camilla snorted. “He’s a bit camera shy.”</p>
<p>“Poor sir. We’ve seen many like him. But on another note, it will take some time before the photograph develops,” the young woman mentioned. “And by the time the shop closes, it should be done. I can meet you outside before sunset to collect the money and give you the photograph.”</p>
<p>Camilla agreed with a nod. “Later then.”</p>
<p>She walked outside and met back up with Levi. “She wants us to come back later for it.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t come here to sightsee,” Levi mentioned.</p>
<p>She knew; they were scouting the enemy territory. Nodding, Camilla tried to ignore her disappointment and continued on with her mission.</p><hr/>
<p>Later that same night, Levi found Camilla alone, staring keenly at the photograph.</p>
<p>“You bought it?”</p>
<p>She nodded, unfazed by his sudden appearance, and showed it to him with a laugh. She tried, but she couldn’t keep her mind from returning to it. “Look how terrifying you look; so serious.”</p>
<p>He ignored her statement, and glanced it over. There was no appeal to it, no reason to want it, besides to remember how ridiculous and out of character they looked. Why did she waste her share of the money on it?</p>
<p>“Is it what you wanted?”</p>
<p>She hummed in thought. “Could have been better. I won’t ever do it again, but I can at least say I have something to look at when I need reminded of how we don’t fit in.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen Titans smile nicer,” he mentioned.</p>
<p>Camilla snorted. So, her smile was fake; at least she tried. She laid the photograph on the table and delicately tore it in two. The half with her image she handed to Levi.</p>
<p>“For a laugh,” she stated. “Or when we grow old, and loss of memory takes us; you might not remember me one day.”</p>
<p>He stared at her as she admired his picture; a gentle smile on her face. How’d he ever get stuck with such a hopeless romantic? He left her alone, and went to bed, tucking her photo into the pocket of his coat. She needed this; he needed this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>